ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-50/Timeline 6
Differences From Canon Timeline *This timeline follows the events of the canon timeline until the Ultimate Alien episode Absolute Power: Part 2, where Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo killed Ultimate Kevin. *Gwen stopped being a member of Ben's team and they drifted apart. *Devin existed.The Rooters of All Evil *Osmosians are aliens, not a human subspecies. *The sun Osmos and the planets revolving it exist. Flow of Events Prior to the 18th Century *'Millons of years ago': A meteor crashes on Galvan Prime, rendering the Omnivoracious extinct. *'Prior to 231': **Azmuth is born. **Zennith is born. **Azmuth creates Primus and later begins creation on Ascalon. **Zennith leaves Azmuth, he doesn't know until he found her gone when he finishes creating Ascalon. *'231': **Sir George is born. *'Prior to 1131': **The destruction of the Incursean Homeworld takes place. *'1131': **Sir George acquires Ascalon from Azmuth. *'After 1131': **Azmuth creates the Unitrix and the Omnitrix. **The Forever Knights are founded by Sir George. **The Forever Knights kidnap an alien mapmaker. 1773 *The Plumbiers are formed by the Founding Fathers as a precursor to the Plumbers. 1945 *'July': Max Tennyson is born. 1952 *Paradox's time machine fails, sending him out of time for 100,000 years. 1962 *The flashback in Moonstruck occurs. 1970s *The flashback in The Visitor occurs. *The flashback in Truth occurs. 1991 *Ken Tennyson is born. 1993 *'November 23': Kevin Levin is born. 1994 *'December 27': Ben and Gwen Tennyson are born. 1997 *The flashback in Vendetta occurs. *Max retires from the Plumbers shortly after Devin's death. *Several months later, Mrs. Levin marries Harvey Hackett. 2005 *'February': Kevin trashes his house and runs away. *'June': Season 1 and Season 2 (until Camp Fear) of the original series occur. *'July': The remaining episodes of Season 2 as well as the entirety of Season 3 of the original series occur. *'August': **The Red Edition of Secret of the Omnitrix occurs. **''Destroy All Aliens'' occurs. *'November': The flashbacks in ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage occur. 2006 *Ben takes off the Omnitrix and retires from the hero life. 2007 *The Plumber Headquarters under Ed's Motor Shop becomes a semi-active Plumber base. *Ben befriends Elena and develops feelings for her. *'September 22': Victor Validus is fired from the Plumbers. *Victor moves away from Bellwood with Elena. 2010 *'February': Season 1 of Alien Force (until All That Glitters) occurs. *'March': The remaining episodes of Season 1 of Alien Force occur. *'April': Season 2 of Alien Force (until Pet Project) occurs. *'May': **The remaining episodes of Season 2 of Alien Force occur. **Ben unlocks Lodestar and re-unlocks Heatblast at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2. **News of Ben and his team's triumph over the Highbreed spreads throughout the galaxy. *''Alien Swarm'' occurs. *Season 3 of Alien Force occurs. 2011 *''Ultimate Alien'' occurs as in the canon timeline until Absolute Power: Part 2, as Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo kills Ultimate Kevin. Following this, Ben and Gwen's relationship takes a major hit and Gwen leaves the team. References Category:Timelines Category:Tabs Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse